Darkness
by marice21
Summary: SHEILD catches Nico, enter the Avengers, stuff happens, done.
1. Chapter 1

"Director Fury, sir."

fury looked up to see one of the new level 3 agents standing in his doorway, looking like he would bolt as soon as he had premission to leave. " what is it now, Johnson?" Fury tride to braise himself for the news of how may of his men that child had put in to the infermary this time round.

"sir, subject 3-5-0 has maneged to put six level nine agents into critical medical condion. three level four agents maneged to walk away without any mager injuries, but they will be unfit to contiue. work for sevaral weeks."

" Agent, do you mean to tell me that some unknown kid is able to almost kill nine of the best assasins in the country? and we still have close to nothing on his identiy?" Nick fury through down the file he had been pretending to read and rubed his temples. he was absoloutly pissed that some teenager was able to take down team after team of highly trained spys, and they where still no closer to catching him than they where nine manths ago, when all this crap started.

"sir, this time we where able to recover a video from a near by security camera. I can pull it up on your computer, if you want."

fury simpley nodded his head at the computer, he was to busy thinking about all the back up plans he had made, for if this threat turned out to be any thing big. the last time he had to use a plan like that, it had all turned out ok, but right now SHEILD was still trying to clean up the battle of new york, and if somthing that bad happened agein, he was not sure of the kind of reaction he was going to get from the pepole. Fury was so lost in thought that he did not notice the video that had been pulled up on his computer screen for several long moments. when he finaly did notice, he sucked in a quick breath and hit play.

the video was a grainy feed showing a dark alley. sitting with his back to the wall was a teenage boy, with dark black hair and pale skin, wearing a black rolling stones tee-shirt, black skinny jeans, black allstars, and a brown aviator jacket. he was playing with what looked like a black Iphone, and would have been a spitting image of a stereotypical goth kid, had he not been eating a McDonald's happy meal. fury watched as the kid started to look through the happy meal box, oblivious to the group of SHEILD agents walking up to him. one of tallest men in the gruop walked up to the boy slowly putting a gun to his head. the teenager tensed, but slowely looked up, so that the barrel of the gun was right in between his eyes. because there was no audio on the video, when the two started to talk, Fury could only guess at what they where saying. after talking to the kid for afew minets, all the SHIELD agents pulled out there guns and got ready to shoot. the goth kid then pulled a sword out of thin air, and plunged it in to the watched in horrer as the cement split open and around twelwe dozen skeletons climed out of the hole and began to use variouse weapons to try and over power the SHEILD agents. most of the skeletons got shot as soon as they where on there feet, but the undead army was the least of there worries. the boy began the jump around from person to person, and slash at any thing hi sword could reach. in less then ten minuets,the ground was covered with blood, and the agents where nowhere to be found. the goth boy then looked around at the skellatons before leting the shadows absourb him. this is where the video cut out.

it took the shell shocked director Fury a minuet to comprehend what had just hapened. when he did speak, he said the words he hoped would not come up for a long time.

" Johnson, call the avengers."

**_A/N: so, as soon as I figure out how to make a second chapter, I will up date. Also I want you guys to know, I love requests and ideas. And turtles, I love them to._**


	2. another chapter that i wrote

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey... sorry that it took me a while to repost, I try to update regularly, but I am easily distracted. So... I just want to say three things: **

**1. I don't own anything. Like at all.**

**2. This will be Jasico, and to tell you how that happened, I am writing a one shot. Will post it when I remember.**

**3. I was going to put something here, but I forgot what. Sad thing is, I'm pretty sure it was important...Oh well**

When Nico got to his cabin that night, it could be said that he was in a pretty good mood. He was just at the campfire, and though all the singing was pretty irritating, he still got to spend about an hour and a half cuddling his new boy friend. Boyfriend... that word still put him on edge. Sure, he knew that Jason wasn't going to just dump him, and he was slot happier than he had been in a while, but there where some days where he would be talking, and Nico would just stop, scared that he had revealed to much, or they would be snuggling, and Nico would start to feel really uncomfortable, with a person that close to him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost didn't notice the sudden cold in his room. Almost. He lunged for his sword, that he had thrown on his bed on his way to dinner. Once he had his blade In his hand, Nico spun and pointed his sword to the corner, where he could sense the strong life presence. Seeing the tall, pale man in the business suit did not make him relax, but the stern look in his eyes did make him lower his sword, and drop to his knees in a deep bow, for fear his father would feel the need to try a blow him up.

"Rise, son. I bring news from the almighty Zeus himself." The Lord Hades did not looK pleased as he stared at his son, as if he did not really trust him not to attack. Although he kept up his regal presence, Nico could tell that he was really posses, and he was scared it was about him and Jason's relationship. He had to bite his tongue to not launch in to make some stupid remark that would probably get him killed, as his father continued to talk." It seems that the great king of the gods has decided that you are not worthy to date his young brat. Although I do not fully approve of your choice In the sky brat, I have to much to do to and mess up your life any more. It appears that my younger brother dose not feel the same way. Some how, he got the idea you must prove your self. Lucky for you, it appears that Athena has a great quest idea for you." At this point Nico sits down, guessing this will take awhile. Hades looks irritated for a minute, then waves his hand, making a miniature throne appear, and sit. Because The Fates forbid he use the desk chair.

"And what is lady Athena's surely brilliant plan this time?" When his father dose not continue, Nico can't help but make some sort of smart arse remark.

Hades dose not looK as though he appreciates the comment, but ignores it none the less. " It appears there is a group of what she calls, 'extraordinary' mortals, who have made it there mission to protect the people of earth. She believes that they are either going to be powerful allies, or dangerous enemies. And so it is that the council has decided to send you to investigate. Seeing the special circumstance, the Olympians have decided to give you a special privilege. You may go anywhere, and in any ones realm, as long as you do not fully expose the gods and demi gods. Now,if that's done-"

"Wait, how do I find these people?how long is this going to take? You guys do realize that I kind of have a life now-"

The Lord of the underworld cuts off his son before he can go into full on rant mode. "Nico, would you shut up? We don't care how you do it, just do. And apparently, ' these people' are already looking for you. It appears you have already had a few run in with them. Now, I really need to go, so I want you to know your quest starts at midnight tomorrow." For a second, the look in his eye's softens slightly." Nico, I have faith that you will make me proud. You will do well." Nico just stands there in shock as his dad leaves, leaving no evidence he was ever their to begin with


	3. One more chapter for you

**A/N: Ok, I've been down Latley, and when I'm sad, I write. So... here is a new chapter. Sorry that the others are pretty short...just kind of happened that way. Oh, also, I am posting a challenge on the next page, so look there for instructions. There will be fabulous prizes for the winner.**

**Also, that\/ is just how I sign off. It's a blood bat.**

** Okay, Im out, freaks**

** (\_/) **

** (*w*)**

" why the hell is Fury going to call a meeting, if he is not going to bother to be on fucking time?"

Steve looked at Stark, his least favorite team mate, and just raised his eyebrows. This was the hundredth time that he had brought that up in the last ten minutes. After the second time, Steve was sick of it, and by the fifth, he was about to deck him. He looked around at his other team mate's, all of whome looked Fed up with Tony's bitching, too.

Dr. Banner Sat in a chair in the corner, looking slightly murderous. That, and the fact that everyone was terrified of the other guy making an appearance, kept everybody but Stark from talking. Natasha was seated next to Hawkeye, as they both seemed to be sharing looks of discomfort. Lately, they had both seemed on edge, but the others were just guessing that it had something to do with what Fury was about to share with them. The only person not there was Thor, but he had left to asgard right after the war, and had still not returned to earth. All of the Avengers had just assumed that Loki was giving them problems, and that was why he hadn't answered there calls for him to come back to earth.

All the Avengers were so deep In thought, that they did not notice Director Fury unroll he sat down and began to talk.

"I've called you all here because there is a boy giving S.H.E.I.L.D quite the problem. Agents' Romanoff and Barton have already been briefed in this matter. This kid has been-"

At the word 'kid' Stark looked amused, but pissed off at the same time. "Wait, Nick, what do you mean kid? If you called this meeting so we could go and baby sit some snotteynosed little brat, I swear to God I will-"

"First off, Stark, shut the fuck up, I'm not in the mood for your shit today. Second, don't call me Nick, you are not my friend, I don't like you. And lastly, this sixteen year-old boy has been able to take down any amount of S.H.E.I.L.D agents we throw at him. Up until now, we thought he was getting help. It turns out, he was, but his help was not exactly what we thought it would be." At this point, the team watches as Fury pulls out a miniature projector and hits the button on the center.

All three of the people who have already seen the clip grimace as it starts to play. Soon, everyone, even Fury who had not stoped studying the clip since it had been first played in his office a little over a week ago, stare in shocked silence as the movie plays on. At the end, it takes a few minutes to come back to life. And so as soon as everyone had their brains back, they flooded the Director with questions.

"Who is that?"

"How is that possible?"

"Are the agents alright?"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP! To answer your questions, Steve, the agents are fine, Banner, we have no idea how he does it, he just dose. As for your question, stark, what you just saw was Nico di Angelo. The Researchers were only able to pull up one pull one file on the kid, though he has been spotted in various countries around the world. He first surfaced in 2009 going to a military school called Westover Hall, in Bar Harbour, Maine. He came there with his older sister, Bianca di Angelo, when he was around nine. His place was played for by a bank account left for the siblings by there dead parents. He stayed there a year and a half, leaving for winter Break, and never coming back. Seeing as the parents were dead, not much effort was put into finding them. Along the years, he has been spotted all around the world. The thing is, in the past, he was always alone, but Latley, he has been seen with various other teens. What brought him to S.H.E.I.L.D. s radar, was that he was seen during the battle of New York, talking to Loki. When we asked Thor about it, he simply told us that 'if we wanted to know, we should ask his brother.' We decided just to track th kid down. That is where our problems started."

"And so, because he can take down all those poor defenseless little assassins, you want us to go get the little shit head." After sitting for so long, Stark couldn't stop himself from making a rude comment to bring the attention back to him." And how the hell are we going to find him? Ever think of that, Mr. Smartiepants?"

At that comment, Natasha talked for the first time since the small hello when she showed up. " S.H.E.I.L.D. has put a tracker on the subject, during our last attempt to bring him in. We have done this countless times, and he has always taken it off. This . Last time though, he left it on. It has been on him for about a week, but we didn't want to risk sending more agents. Me and Barton have tried to tell the director that it is most likely some sort of trap. It is highly unlikely that this nico boy just couldn't find the tracker. We should just-"

"Just what, agent Romanoff?" All the Avengers where staring at Steve. The old man could be pretty scary when he was pissed off." Just let the little bastard run around on the lose? You have seen what he can do, and your okay with having out on the streets with those powers? As the leader of the Avengers, I think we need to take the risk of this being a trap, and go out there and capture that kid."

After the captain's speech, the rest of the team just sit there until fury once again begins to speak. " Capitan is right. That is why you need to get your asses out there as soon as superhumanly possible. Agent Romanoff has all the rest of the information you need. Good day."


	4. CONTEST!

**Sorry, this ain't no chapter. It is a contest though so keep reading!**

**So, for this contest, you have to write a story that is focused on one of the pairings below. Once your story is published, send all the info to me via. PM. Your story can be any rating or genre or what ever, it just has to focus on one of the pairings. The best 3 story's will get recognized in the first chapter after the dead line. You have until April 15 to complete your story. GO!**

**Pairings; **

**Octavian/Nico**

**Travis/Connor/Nico **

**Luke/Nico**

**Ethan/Nico**

**Apollo/Nico**


End file.
